Its simply the truth
by BloodlessAncestral
Summary: REQUEST BY FALLON4LIFEs been getting no slack from his friends, or so-called friends as they constantly bug him about something personal in his life. it all adds up. "Anyways, Obey Alice's words and stop denying the truth! The hair, the clothes, the peircings, Hell.. YOUR LIVING PROOF!" How will Boris react when they ask him if he is gay? Or more importantly, how will THEY react?


**Hey guys with is I bring you my first attempt at a Hearts no Kuni no Alice (Though I read the manga Alice in the country of hearts, im not sure if they have the same script my friend said it was diffrent.. I prefer her staying with Julius at the clock tower, and i think in Hearts no kuni no Alice she lives with blood?) Anyways..**

* * *

Boris' tail flicked back and forth, an annoyed expression on his face. "You _know _I hate that word Peter.."

Peter tilted his head upwards, smiling down at the cat. No one envited Peter to there tea party at Julius', It was actually thrown in honor of Alice deciding to stay. He had shown up without any warning; And he was certaintly turning the party from good to bad, with just one word, three letters.

"Oh, that simple little word? The most obvious thing you flaunt everday? The obvious fact that you're-"

"Dont you finish that sentance." Boris warned, baring his fangs. Peter contenued to smile and added that word.

"Gay?"

Blood and Elliot were managing to keep their laughter at bay, for Alice and Ace; Not so much.

Boris's eyebrow twitched as he hissed through clenched teeth, "I **_AM NOT_** _... Gay."_

Dee and Dum were watching attentivly as the fight between the bunny and cat was about to break out, lucky the beloved outsider was there to loop her arm around her best friends tense shoulders.. "Its hard to accept the truth, just try not to deny it.." and make it worse...

Julius cracked a smile before hiding it from the cats veiw, who had been glaring at him.

"Julius just shut the hell up, of all the people i'd expect you to be more mature."

"Alice changed me, what can I do?" Julius gladly allowed Alice back into his lap. Peter glared at them before turning a clock into his gun.

"Why is it he was the man you sought? He's clearly everything im not!" Peter declared, pointing the gun at Julius, who didn't flinch.

"Thats exactly why, now put that damn thing away you promised to let me be with the man I choose if i stay did you not?" Alice asked innocently then added, "Peter White.. You're a man of your word are you not?"

Peter reluctantly put his gun back into its clock form and thrusted it upon his waiste before turning his attention back to Boris, who was standing with both hands on his hips.

"Anyways, Obey Alice's words and stop denying the truth! For your hair, your clothes your peircings, hell youre liv_ing breathing proof!"_

Boris decided the ryming rabbit was an enemy at this point. "I... I AM NOT DENYING ANYTHING!"

"So you admit?" Elliot teased, wiggling an eyebrow.

Boris quickly faced the blonde mafia hare, holding his hands up in a _ ready-to-strangle_ _position. _

"YOU ARE _A LIVING BREATHING MIGRANE WITH BUNNY EARS!"_

Elliot pounced at Boris; Being restrained by Blood who waas far to amused with this situation. "THATS RACIST!"

"Lord Boris." The ranting between Elliot and Borris quickly stopped as Blood took a sip of his tea, they watched the man as he contenued to say, "Please forgive my second in command, he is a terrible hare that hasn't been able to accept the fact that he is indeed a rabbit. But like him.. You are so far back in denial your in Narnia."

"No wonder he's so pale, theres no sunlight in the closet." Dee whispered to Dum.

The neko-Now being the easy target- screamed, "I HERD THAT YOU BRATS! AND ANYWAYS YOUR THE ONE TO TALK BLOOD YOU ARE ALWAYS STARING AT ELLIOTS ASS!"

Dee and Dum burst into immature laughter as the secret they had shared (afer discovering) with Boris had been just revealed in the most humliating way.

"Hey shut your-.. Wait what?" Elliot glanced back at Blood who was clenching his fists.

Boris clenched his hair and let out a frustrated scream. "OH MY GOD FOR THE FINAL TIME SINCE YOU ALL WONT LET IT GO I AM NOT GAY!"

They all hushed down and stared at the infuriated gun-loving neko, they all decided that maybe they had tooken it a little to far.

Peter was just absoultley dying to scream, 'How is it so with a shirt so small? and whats with that skirt?! Tell us the truth ONCE AND FOR ALL! '

And so he did. Boris glanced down at the small black skirt he wore, and shrugged. "God, just calm down if you all must know I am truely not gay."

Ace stepped away from the table and by Boris's side; as Boris said, "IM bi."

With that said the two left for the amusement park arms looped around waists, leaving the tea party in utter silence.

* * *

**Hahaha... I did it. :P so review tell me what you think k thanks!**


End file.
